Eva
Eva in Total Drama Island Unlike everybody else on the island who played Mr Nice Guy.... I took a different path, I decided that strategy was the best policy, however keeping it secret was hard, when instantly my origianal alliance (Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette) started getting picked off one by one (Sadie followed by Courtney) I was finally able to keep myself safe from elimination by convincing everybody to vote off Tyler who I had been trying to get rid off from the start instead of Sadie and Courtney for not doing challenges... after that my team won like 5 or 6 challenges in a row keeping me safe that long! I would have been the next person to go if we lost... then with me and Bridgette being the only alliance members left, I moved Bridgette onto the other team so she could spy for us, however she took this as an offence and quit the alliance and tried to get everyone to vote me off! Lindsay then took Bridgette's place as a Killer Bass and I formed an alliance with Lindsay & Duncan and when Katie tried to eliminate Duncan or me I convinced Lindsay to convice everyone else to vote Harold and Harold was eliminated. Ezekiel then took Lindsay into his alliance with Katie & DJ to avoid me so when I found out I tried to eliminate Lindsay & Ezekiel while they tried to eliminate me. In the next challenge I was on vacation and therefore I won immunity when my team lost due to Lindsay trying to throw the challenge to get me out but since I was immune there plan falied and Duncan was out instead. Me and my strategy stayed strong and I was able to stay alive up to the merge! at the merge I caused what was probably the first blindside of the season! I had a double invincibility pass were I could keep myself and one other person safe.... I told everyone to vote off Beth while at the same time I saved her and myself while I voted Lindsay, so all the votes were against me and Beth.... except for my one vote that caused Lindsay to go home since I got rid of myself and Beth's votes with my Double Invincibility Pass and Lindsay was out. During my time on Total Drama Island I made tons and tons of enemies and only like..... 2 friends (Owen and Noah) and finally when I thought I was safe, it was all planned out perfectly, my alliance (Sadie, Owen & Noah) voted Ezekiel but.... NOAH ACCIDENTLY VOTED ME OFF! because I told everyone to vote me off while my alliance voted Ezekiel and Ezekiel voted Noah so Ezekiel would be out.... it was a fake message but Noah thought it was REAL! And my main elimination was due to Owen who betrayed me and voted Noah so there were 2 votes for Ezekiel & Noah and the rest were for me therefore I went home taking 8th place, in the end me and Noah were able to convince enough people to vote off Ezekiel at the final five, our plan worked and Ezekiel was eliminated and I voted Geoff to be the winner since I hated DJ for being friends with Lindsay, Ezekiel & Katie, however my vote didn't do much help since DJ won by several more votes than him! Eva in Total Drama Action Eva was one of the 14 campers selected to make it into Total Drama Action, she had a plan to make an alliance with a few people and get out DJ and Ezekiel first thing however since none of us won the first challenge there is a possibility that I could end up on a different team than who I want to be with. Sadly.... Ezekiel won the Monster Movie challenge and chose me to be the 3rd person on his team.... I'm glad somebody saw that I was valuable.... but why did it have to be him??? Also I made up with Lindsay and made an agreement not to vote each other off.... however I'm still evil Trivia *Eva was the first person to cause a blindside in the show of TDI (causing Lindsay's elimination) *Eva was one of the 14 competitors to return to Total Drama Action *Eva started the first alliance in TDI along with Bridgette, Courtney and Sadie *Eva is ranked as the number 1 villain in this series Category:Characters